


Sharing Is Caring

by Udunie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, I didn't write this with underage stiles in mind, I see him around 18 in this, Knotting, Like, M/M, Orgy, Partner Swapping, Sloppy Seconds, Underage Sex, but someone asked me to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: They waited patiently for the next hour, listening to the sounds of Peter fucking his new omega. There was no privacy in a packhouse, but then again, they didn’t have the same standards about that as humans.From what they could hear - and smell - Stiles had been a good lay. At first he had been scared and reluctant, but it didn’t take long for the thick scent of omega slick and precome to drift down the stairs.Jackson turned on the tv and Isaac got some popcorn, acting like nothing was amiss, but they were all waiting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a lovely anonymous prompter, who was lovely enough to donate to the NRDC and prompt me over at F*CK 2K16 Charity Month!

“Everyone,” Peter said as soon as he stepped into the living room of the Hale house, “This is Stiles, my omega.”

The boy he was pulling behind himself was slight and pale with moles dotting his skin. His eyes were honey brown and wide as he looked at all of them. Derek liked him right away; he made his instincts scream  _ prey _ .

“Stiles,” his uncle said cheerily, motioning towards the pack, “This is my family, I’m sure you will fit right in. That one over there is Derek, my nephew, the blond one is Isaac, that large fellow is Boyd, and that’s Jackson and Scott over there.”

The boy nodded his head, seeming twitchy and anxious. As far as Derek knew that was completely rational. Human omegas especially were wary of werewolves - their roles being vastly different in their culture than in human society. But still. Peter was - as of two months ago - the official head of a pack, and that meant that he was entitled to his very own omega.

Understandably, there weren’t many omegas lining up to become part of a were’ pack, so usually the state appointed one from its wards. Sure, werewolves and humans coexisted peacefully for a few hundred years now, but the government knew that that was largely due to them having a way to release stress and smooth over ruffled feathers between their ranks.

In the old times, a pack would have had a human village to protect, and in exchange their pick of an omega from the humans, but that was an archaic practice in this day and age.

Everyone said their hellos, not so subtly sniffing the air. It was already rich with the omega’s scent; the slight tang of fear only making it more potent.

Peter was still holding onto Stiles’ arm.

“You will have ample time to get to know everyone better, but for now, I think we should retire,” he said. He might have appeared calm, but Derek knew him all his life, and could see exactly how impatient his Alpha was to get his omega alone.

Stiles was - first and foremost -  _ his _ , the sharing was just a bonus.

***

They waited patiently for the next hour, listening to the sounds of Peter fucking his new omega. There was no privacy in a packhouse, but then again, they didn’t have the same standards about that as humans.

From what they could hear - and smell - Stiles had been a good lay. At first he had been scared and reluctant, but it didn’t take long for the thick scent of omega slick and precome to drift down the stairs.

Jackson turned on the tv and Isaac got some popcorn, acting like nothing was amiss, but they were all  _ waiting _ .

Stiles made cute little sounds of discomfort when Peter knotted him, mewling like a kitten and panting into the pillows. Their Alpha kept murmuring filthy nothings into his ear, and the sound of his voice like that - horny and in charge - was energizing. They could feel his excitement, his satisfaction through their bond. And they all hoped to get a taste of it as well.

***

Derek stood after the noises died down up there. It wasn’t something they’ve talked about before, he just felt a… pull. To be with his Alpha. With his uncle. The head of his family.

His steps made no sound as he made his way up the stairs, but Peter was already waiting for him, sitting in his favorite armchair in the bedroom, buck naked and sipping a glass of scotch. It was spiked with just a touch of wolfsbane.

Derek opened the door silently, and for a second he just stood there, eyes closed and all other senses zeroed in on the omega on his belly in the huge bed. He smelled like sweat and come and a little bit of bitter tears, but that only made everything more alluring.

When he opened his eyes Peter was watching him over the rim of his glass.

“You go on then, nephew,” he said, nodding towards the boy who appeared to be half asleep. “Hurry up, while my seed is still warm in him.”

Derek shuddered, putting a grin on Peter’s face.

He shed his clothes without looking, eyes glued to that perfect, white ass, to the already forming finger-shaped bruises on the slim hips.

Stiles made a sound when the mattress dipped under Derek’s weight, but didn’t move.

This close up the smell of Peter’s come was strong, like the boy straight up bathed in it, and when Derek carefully pulled his asscheeks apart he felt his mouth flood with saliva.

Stiles’ hole was red and puffy, unable to close completely, like a little mouth drooling pearly come.

Peter tutted from his chair.

“Don’t just look, Derek. I’m giving you a gift, so take him while he’s nice and dripping.”

That was all he needed to hear; a final permission; the acknowledgement of his position as Peter’s second in command. His cock twitched, standing proud and hard, aching to be buried where his Alpha had already been.

Stiles gasped when he pushed in, even though his hole didn’t put up too much of a resistance, opening up easily.

“Wh...?”

The boy turned his head, looking over his shoulder, and his eyes immediately grew wide when he saw Derek there instead of Peter.

“N-no!” he moaned, trying in vain to wiggle away. Derek had a good grip on his waist and he wasn’t letting go. Not until he pumped that sweet hole full of his load.

“Hush,” Peter said, when he realized that Derek was too blissed out to speak. “Baby, I told you that there’s no ‘I’ in pack, didn’t I?” he said with a smile.

“P-please, I can’t,” the omega whined, voice tinted with desperation. Even the sound of it just made Derek want to fuck him harder, so that was exactly what he did.

Stiles stopped talking then, his breath punched out of him with every powerful thrust until he was left gasping and in tears, lean fingers fisted in the sheets as he held on.

Derek closed his eyes, drinking in the smells, the sounds; the way the omega’s breathing was going ragged, the dirty, wet noises his hole made as Derek plunged into him over and over.

His knot formed fast, almost before he could really get into enjoying the fucking. Thankfully Stiles was stretched enough that it didn’t get caught right away, pulling on the rim of his hole sweetly, popping in and out in a beautiful drag that made his blood sing.

The boy was crying - again. He wasn’t loud about it, just quiet little sobs that were punctuated by slow, low-burning moans. He wasn’t fooling anyone, the rich scent of his arousal was warm and cloying on Derek’s tongue.

When his knot finally stuck Derek groaned, the perfect, tight heat around him too much to bear. He kep moving his hips in little, jerky punches to draw it out. Even the feeling of the omega’s slick matting down his pubes was sending shivers up his spine.

He almost didn’t notice Peter sitting down beside him, but his eyes snapped open at his Alpha’s reassuring touch on his shoulder.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” Peter said, voice raspy.

His other hand wandered, tracing lines between the moles of the omega’s back with his fingertips, making the boy whine. 

“You came didn’t you, baby?” he asked. For a second Derek thought the question was directed at him, but then his nose was hit by the unmistakable aroma of sweet omega come and he couldn’t help but pull in deep lungfuls of it.

Stiles rubbed his teary face against the pillow, eyes stubbornly clenched. His mouth was bitten red though, and with color high in his cheeks, there was no denying how much he loved to be bred.

“Oh, and to think that you were so sure you wouldn't like this, baby, look at how wrong you were…”

***

Derek haven’t even pulled out yet when Boyd arrived. He wasn’t so straightforward as to come right in - what with not being actually related to the Hales - but they could hear him just outside the door.

Peter rolled his eyes, but there was fondness there.

“Come in,” he said finally, after making his beta wait a few moments. He was laying on his side beside Stiles, biting marks into the boy’s shoulder, watching them turn dark and purple. Stiles barely twitched, only hissing like a kitten when Peter was worrying at the already sensitive bruises.

Derek didn’t mind. He was content to wait until his knot deflated, massaging the globes of the omega’s ass, pinching them roughly when he wanted him to tighten up a bit.

Boyd’s nostrils flared immediately as he stepped in, despite his amazing control his eyes flashed bright and yellow.

Peter smiled at him.

“I thought Jackson would try to come up before you,” he said offhandedly. He was a good Alpha, in that he didn’t try to micromanage the pack. He had his second in Derek, and he expected everyone to know their place, but wasn’t anal about telling them where that place was.

Jackson always tried to crawl up the hierarchy, but he couldn’t match Boyd in strength, composure or control. Maybe he never would, but trying kept him focused and manageable.

“He tried,” Boyd said. His clothes looked intact, so the situation was probably resolved by simple posturing, but Derek still had to snort at the image.

“Close the door then,” Peter said, motioning him inside. “Just look at him,” he added with a sigh, eyes already back on the dozing omega.

Boyd grunted. He actually folded his clothes, and even picked up after Derek. Good man.

“What do you think? Want to have a go?” Peter asked, he smoothed his hand down along the boy’s back until he could dip his fingers into his crack, searching out the place where Derek was stuck in him and pressing the tip of his thumb inside.

Stiles and Derek whined at the same time.

Boyd stood very still at the end of the bed, not allowing himself even a twitch.

“If you let me, Alpha,” he said finally, making Peter smile brilliantly.

“That is a very good answer.Yeah, I will let you; he’s ours now, not just mine.”

Boyd nodded jerkily.

Derek didn’t want to make him wait too long, so he tugged on his cock, testing the waters. Stiles was so used that even with his knot almost half full, he managed to pull it out, immediately plugging that weeping little hole with his fingers to stop all their come from oozing right out.

“He’s all yours then,” he said, shuffling to the side. Boyd took his place without a word. He wasn’t a born werewolf, and not even an Alpha by dynamic, so he didn’t have a knot, but his cock was big and dark, straining forward like it couldn’t wait to be plunged inside.

Stiles made a noise. He didn’t have the strength left to protest though.

“Shh,” Peter told him, voice low. He bent over him, whispering right into his ear. “No need to play hard to get, Boyd will take good care of you. He’s going to breed you full and even with your hole being as saggy as it is right now, you are going to feel every inch of him.”

Derek huffed out a breath. Peter always loved dirty talking - and even cruelty to an extent - but there was no doubt that he had a different approach to Stiles.

Yes, his words might have been filthy, but it was obvious how smitten he already was with their delicious little pack bitch.

There was no way to miss how Stiles’s hips jerked into the bed when Boyd pushed into him. The boy might have put up a defiant front, but his body clearly only cared about getting off.

Without a knot to properly plug him up, the noises were even better. There was come bubbling out beside Boyd’s cock, turning foamy from getting stirred up in the omega’s ass. Derek couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“Nephew, get out of the way,” Peter said, scooting closer to Stiles’s side and staring to work his lips over the vulnerable nape of the boy’s neck.

It was a clear invitation, but it still took Derek a moment to take it. In the end he shrugged his hesitation off, knowing very well that his Alpha would never ask for something he didn’t actually want.

He lay down behind Peter. The edge of the bed was close, but his uncle only hummed in pleasure when Derek plastered himself along his back. The contact was comforting and lovely, making his wolf stretch out along his spine in satisfaction.

This was what pack was all about.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com
> 
> You can see what all this Charity Month thing is about at fuck2016charitymonth.tumblr.com


End file.
